


gracias

by sxpreme



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, but i wanted to post something, i mean it's not a fanfic, it just me crying bc of a tiny man called dani pedrosa, kind of?????, this is really personal actually
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpreme/pseuds/sxpreme
Summary: si llego a saber que en valencia hace este frío no hubiera salido con el corazón en un puño





	1. jerez

**Author's Note:**

> vale, esto tiene su por qué. no es un fanfic antes que nada, es solo un texto que escribí la misla tarde que supe que dani se retiraba.
> 
> dani es y será siempre mi piloto favorito y ponerme ahora a explicar los motivos sería agotador. la cosa es que aún sabiendo antes de ver aquella rueda de prensa que iba a anunciar su retirada, una parte de mi se negaba a aceptarlo. así que termines toda la tarde de aquel dia sentada en mi terraza con el océano de fondo y lo único que me salió fue esto.

 

 **H** ay una puerta pequeñita en cada cabeza que la abres y da a tus recuerdos y yo veo una carpeta, vieja, que no antigua, con un 26 y una Honda que se pinta de unos colores diferentes y una voz que me dice _quedatela_ y yo la recubro con mis pegatinas, pero sin tapar el número central, ni tu cara tras ese casco inmaculado, ni el hecho de que la falta de títulos en una categoría no sea capaz ensombrecer tu talento, y entonces pasas el dedo por la parte inferior del carton de mala calidad a medio despegar y se lee tu nombre. Y digo sí. Sí, _sí_. Sí.

 

Hay un sol. Que quema. Que abrasa. Y es uno y se siente como mil. Es mayo, principios de. Ayer llovió inesperadamente. Se sabía, pero nadie creía que fuera a suceder hasta que notas tus pantalones cortos empapados y tu pelo recién planchado convertido en una maraña. Las mejores galas para verte aunque no lo sepas. Y estoy aquí otra vez. Un poco más cerca, sin pantalla que nos separe. Pero todavía muy lejos. Y hace sol. En lo alto. Y resplandece al chocar con el metal que reza 26 y deslumbra a tu paso y digo. _Oh_. Hace calor. Y un moreno albañil se empieza a formar en mis brazos. Y brillas. A tu paso. En mis ojos. Resplandeces. Un segundo, y ya no estás. Pero sigues en mi pecho al compás de los latidos. Sube y baja. Cada vez más rápido. Y tú cada vez más distante. Brilla el metal con la luz. Y _tú_. Brillas por encima de todo. Sol.

 

Entonces, hay una terraza en un verano. En Cádiz. Y el calor persiste y, sin embargo, no es lo mismo. Una ligera brisa sopla y no se oye. Pero el ruido sigue ahí. Pero no se oye. No se oye nada desde hace rato. Y ese aire mueve las ramas de los arboles y las hace silbar y silban y silban y las hojas brillan con el sol. Y ya no hay pantalla, no hay circuito, no hay carpeta. No te veo. Tampoco hay anuncio de lluvia, pero de mis ojos caen lágrimas sin control. Y tú no _(me)_ lo habías avisado.

 

Hay muchas cosas y ahora no recuerdo ninguna. Tal vez porque son tantas y todo el mundo busca rememorarlas a la vez. Y yo no. _No_. Solo es eso. Debería escribirte algo bonito. Debería haberme quedado esperando un rato más frente a ese camión. Debería haber publicado ese tweet. Debería haber gritado esa frase hasta rasgarme la garganta cuando te vi correr frente a mi _((y a otro millón de personas, pero, pero sobre todo frente a mi))_. Debería. Debería haberte querido un poco menos. Debería. Y no lo hice. Y ahora llueve.

 

 

_sempiterno_  
_y lo dices tú_  
_y yo digo_  
_gracias._

 


	2. valencia

  
_madre dijo una vez_  
_que naciste del cielo_

 

 **C** uál fuera el pecado para tanta pena. La excusa que busque en mi interior, que busque yo para justificar convertirme en el martir que admiras hoy. Con su marca divina sin ser hija de las dunas. Y sus calcetines mojados de tantas tormentas que has intentado apaciguar con tus propias manos. Las gotas que se colaban entre los dedos. Y algunas del cielo.

 

Sería fácil que me sentará aquí y te alabara. Bajo un sol que parece que esta tarde resplandece con menos fuerzas. Podría, podría recordar los buenos momentos y los malos, _por qué no_. Podría enumerar todo lo que me has dado. Y no lo hago. Y debería. Pero si destacará por tomar buenas decisiones no me verías aquí sentada y estas letras desaparecerían de tu pantalla y la tristeza sería menos y, aún así, sería.

 

Puestos a volver la vista atrás. La carretera. Siempre de regreso. Repleta de coches y motos a ambos lados. Caras cansadas tras tantas horas de espera y el cartel que deja Jerez atrás y el corazón que se te encoge pequeñito en el pecho y ese avión a Valencia y el sollozar en una parada del metro y el final. Y arrepetirte. De demasiado. Arrepentirte de tener que arrepentirte. Y ser un mar de lágrimas y acordarte de que Marc nunca aprendió a nadar cuando se encontró de bruces con un Cheste encharcado. Y pensar que pudismo ser eternos y nos quedamos en sempi. Y arrepentirte de ello — _pero un poquito menos._

 

Parece más tranquilo el viento. No es el mismo sol que te tatuaba su nombre el domingo. Un deje melancólico pinta el ambiente y Van Gogh se ha de revolver en envidia en su tumba. No hay trigal, no hay amarillo. Ese destino inalterable. Un mar que parece se pierde en el horizonte y te deja fantasear con un mundo en el que lo bueno no se acabe jamás. Que pueda revolverte el pelo una brisa suave en noviembre y te seque las lágrimas mientras te veo tomar esa última curva. Y la voz ya no me aguante y tu nombre salga entrecortado, pero que junto a la de las miles de personas que me rodeen se convierta en un fuerte grito que resquebraje toda esta tristeza y llegue hasta ti. Y te haga partícipe al menos por un segundo de lo que has sido, lo que serás. Lo que te pondría en este papel si no me hubieras quitado la palabra. Y entonces gastaría mi aliento final y diría antes de que cruzaras esta línea para siempre. Que siempre, es muy relativo. Que la vida da muchas vueltas. _((y tú más que ninguno))_ y que esta no será la última, tal vez solo la mejor.

 

Y lograr hacer resonar un gran _gracias_ a través de tu casco mientras rozas la meta. Que lo grite el mundo entero y únicamente lo escuches tú. _And then, we will let you_ _go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y ya no hay más que decir


End file.
